DOSTI
by Cid duo fan
Summary: Plz peep in guys... Its my try on friendship... do read and review...


**HELLO GUYS HERE I AM...**

 **I AM WRITING THIS STORY AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY SWEET FRIEND**

 **Drizzle1640 (Sorry for super late gift)...**

 **And also for my all friends n sisters here... (Sissie for u too)**

 **I am not mentioning names of any FF member or name of any Cid officer...**

 **U can also assume ur own character here...**

* * *

 **KHAN:-** Ali kya ho rha hai?

 **Sipahi Ali:-** Arey chai bana raha hoon aur kya?

 **Sipahi Khan:-** Ye chai kyou arey kheti ka rang bhi kala hai aur chai ka bhi is sy acha Kashmiri chai bana leta rang ka tou fark ho jata...

 **Ali:-** Arey yaar Khan Sahab mujhe ye hi banani ati hai...

 **Khan:-** Chalo ab bana hi li hai tou dy bhi do..

 **In this way they talks for some time..**

 **On the other hand:-**

 **Sipahi:-** Sardar Sahab g ye sab kuch hamri taraf sy Ali Sipahi ko dy dein (handling him a packet)...

 **Sardar:-** Acha theek hai likin ab tak us ki chutti manzur ni hoi hai...

 **Sipahi:-** Sir behn ka manla hai akela Bhai hai ghar mein aur koi mard (male) bhi ni hai kon sambhale ga?

 **Sardar:-** Haan dekhty hain ..

 **He (Sardar) reaches near Sipahi Khan and Sipahi Ali**

 **They ( Sipahi Ali and Sipahi Khan) salutes him ( Sardar)**

 **Sipahi** Ali:- Sir chutti ka kuch bana?

 **Sardar:-** Us ki tension ka lo ye pakro ye post ki tarf sy tumhari behen ky liye

 **Sipahi Ali:-** Shukriya Sir ain chai pi lein hamary sath

 **Sardar:-** Haan haan zaroor likin abhi tumhe pata hai na Captaan Sahab ka taza taza Nikah hua hai unhy bulatay hain chai bhi pin gain sab mil kr aur halla gulla bhi krein gain

 **Sipahi Ali:-** Yes Sir

 **Sipahi Khan:-** Aik baat hai Sir jab sy Sardar Sahab ka Nikah hua hai tab sy chup chup rehty hain aur apny kamry mein zayda rehty hain jab hamary yaha

Nikah hota hai tou teen teen din firimg hi ni rukti

 **Sardar:-** In ka manla thora mukhtalif hota hai isy angrezi (English) mein sophisticated kehty hain

 **Sipahi Khan:-** Is ka matlab Halla gula na krna hota hai

 **Sardar:-** Mein Captaan Sahab ko bulata hoon un sy puch lena

 **Sipahi Khan and Sipahi Ali:-** Yes Sir... And salutes him..

* * *

 **Sardar went to room of Captain Farooq room:-**

 **Sardar:-** Salaam Sahab (he salutes him)

 **Captain:-** G Sahab kya situation hai?

 **Sardar:-** Captaan Sahab sab theek hai... Ap ko Nikkah ki bhat bhat Mubarak Baad ho...

 **Captain:-** Khair Mubarak

 **Sardar:-** Wesy aik baad hai Captaan Sahab jab sy ap ny Nikkah kiya hai Mobile hi mein gum ho gai hain

 **Captain:-** Sahaabbbb!

 **Sardar:-** Hazir Janab! (They began to laugh)

 **They heard the sound of music from outside...**

 **Sardar:-** Sahab bahir Jawan ap ka intezaar kr rhy hain

 **Captain:-** Haan chalo

 **They went outside and began to enjoy tea and halla gulla with all Jawans...**

 **Suddenly the heavy firing from the enemy began...**

 **All take their positions and began to response Captain took Sipahi Ali to safe place and began to call him by his name but it was too late he had already been blessed with martrydom..**

 **After some time Captain on phone**

 **Captain:-** Sir humhe is liye engage kiya gaya hai kyou ky dushman pahaar (mountain) per aik post bana hai hai we have to stop them So I am moving ahead

 **High ranked Officer:- Okay move ahead and becarefull I am sending some forces and All the best...**

* * *

 **Captain:-** Kya sab ready ho?

 **Sipahi Khan:-** Sir humhe Ali ky qatloon ko ni chorna hai

 **Captain:-** Sipahi Khan mein Ali ko na bhoola hoon aur na hi us ky qaatlon ko choroon ga

 **Sipahi Khan:-** Yes Sir!

 **They move ahead and began to fight with enemy bravely...**

 **When enemy was aiming Captain Farooq Sardar hits him and bullets pass through his body...**

 **Captain:-** while holding him Sardar Sahab

 **Sardar:-** Ha-zir Ja-nab! ( And he embraced martrydom)

 **After few hours they become successful in defeating the enemy...**

* * *

 **After four months:-**

 **On the occasion of wedding ceremony of Sipahi Ali Shaheed's Sister:-**

 **Mera aik hi bhai tha wo bhi chala gaya ye wo dahai thi wo Ali ki behen ny apny Bhai ky Lashay (dead body) sy lippat kr boli thi jo Kandhay (shoulders) jo Ali ko ghar wapis chornay ai thy ab un ki Kandhon par apny nai (new) ghar janay wali Aisha ab sadh parai hai... Captain's pov...**

* * *

 **Rahe na rahe ye jeevan kabhi**

 **Bani rahy ye dosti**

 **Hai teri qasam, O yaara merey**

 **Juda hum na honge kabhi**

 **Hamesha rahy tu sathi mera**

 **Ye bandhan rahe youn sada**

 **Ye taaqat teri, Yeh quwwat teri**

 **Barhe yeh meri hai duaa**

 **Oh merey yaar ,tu mera pyaar, sada rahe tu salamat**

 **Teri meri yeh dosti yunhi rahe ta-qayamat**

 **Dil ky hai ander tera hi pyar**

 **Tujh pey hai ye jaan nisar**

 **Tera jo gham wo mera hai gham**

 **Teri khushi hai bahaar**

 **Hai teri jo jeet,meri wo jeet**

 **Teri haar mein, meri haar**

 **O merey yaar, tu mera pyaar, sada rahy tu salmat**

 **Teri meri ye dosti yunhi rahy ta-qayamat**

 **Mil ky bitaaeyn jo pal hum kabhi**

 **Fizaaeyn ye khil si uthein**

 **Hawaeyn ye kehny lagain**

 **Haseen ye samaan, jhoomein jahan**

 **Gaeyn zameen asamaan**

 **O merey yaar, tu mera pyaar, sada rahy tu ta-qayaamat**

 **Teri meri ye dosti sada rhy tu ta-qayamaat**

 **Jab ye ho ke...**

 **Aasaman na rahe, ye zameen na rahe**

 **Chaahe marzi ho Khuda ki kuch na rahe**

 **Par rahe dosti aur mohabbat sada**

 **Dunya mein sirf pyaar zinda rhy**

 **O merey yaar, tu mera pyaar sada rahy tu ta-qayamaat**

 **Teri meri ye dosti sada rahy ta-qayamaat**

* * *

 **So guys end ho hi gaya aik baat guys don't take it personally yaha koi bhi country mention ni hai ye bas mein ny friendship ky liye likha hai...**

 **Actually its a real story...**

 **Do read and review...**

 **By**

 **Cid duo fan...**


End file.
